As is known, in many fields of application and particularly in the field of cosmetics it is desirable to have two separate products to be dispensed simultaneously or, optionally, at successive times, depending on the criterion of application of the product.
To solve this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,040 already disclosed a container for dispensing cosmetic products that is substantially constituted by two separate container members that are joined one another by a coupling plate.
The containers can be used simultaneously or separately and have proved to be effective very valid from a functional standpoint, but suffer the drawback of being considerably expensive due to the need to assemble a plurality components.